


I'm Too Hot, Hot Damn

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Series: The 100 drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uptown Funk, camp sing-along, embarrassed bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from thisdorkyblogthing on Tumblr: "important otp question: who goes 'i'm too hot' and who goes 'hot damn'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Hot, Hot Damn

_Girls hit your hallelujah. HOO. Girls hit your hallelujah. HOO._

Bellamy groaned. Not again. "O, seriously? Enough of that, please!"

"It's a good song, Bell!" his sister said. 

Bellamy rolled over onto his back to stare at Octavia who was on her own cot in their tent. She was sitting cross-legged with the ancient Hallmark card open to play the song. "Maybe for the first ten times you played it. Now it's just annoying."

Octavia grinned at her brother. "You love it and you know it. Besides, Clarke popped in ten minutes ago and told me to wake you up."

Bellamy threw his pillow at her. "I hate you."

"I love you, too. Now, come on. Get your ass up. We have more cabins to build and Clarke said it's supposed to get really hot today. It'll be better to get started before the sun is high."

"And who taught you that? Lincoln?" 

Octavia's eyes narrowed. "Okay, now you're just being mean."

"It's your fault for waking me up with that song."

"Well, nothing else was working!" She stood up and left the tent before a real fight could break out between the two. 

\------

Bellamy hated to admit it, but Clarke was right: today was a really hot day on the Ground. 

He wasn't the only one walking around Camp Jaha without a shirt on; even some of the girls had taken their shirts off, leaving their bras or undergarments on. 

Bellamy was currently helping to put a roof on a cabin when someone whistled and he heard Clarke say, "I'm too hot, okay?"

"Hot damn," came his immediate reply as he continued to focus on his work.

"Excuse me?" 

Bellamy then realized everyone around him had stopped working and was staring at him. He slowly looked up to find Clarke standing below him with her hands on her bare hips. His mouth dried when he saw that she had converted a pair of her pants into shorts and one of her shirts into a tank top that showed her stomach. 

When he didn't say anything, Clarke pressed again. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, I-um...It's a song. I'm sorry. Octavia's been playing it non-stop for a week. It just slipped out, I'm sorry," Bellamy apologized, his cheeks turning red, but not from the heat.

Clarke's serious expression broke when she laughed. "I know. We've all heard the song."

"Called a police and a fireman," sang Monty. 

"I'm too hot."

"Hot damn."

"Make a dragon, wanna retire man." 

Soon, the song had spread through the entire camp, everyone having a ball.

"Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!"

Bellamy hung his head in his hands. He was never, ever going to live this down. 

He felt someone climb up onto the unfinished roof next to him. It was Clarke. 

"Saturday night and we in the spot," she sang softly, bumping his shoulder with hers.

He grinned. "Don't believe me just watch."


End file.
